


Mr. Emo and Mr. Rainbow

by Vanban13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blue-Haired Han Jisung | Han, Cute, Established Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Flirting, Flirty Han Jisung | Han, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Gay Pride, Getting Together, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Opposites Attract, Pride, Pride Parades, Top Han Jisung | Han, its cute read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanban13/pseuds/Vanban13
Summary: He was Han Jisung in the middle of the pride parade. No one knew what the fuck he was doing there.——-It’s cute just read it
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Mr. Emo and Mr. Rainbow

The crowd was thick but it parted like the red sea for the person walking through the center. This guy seemed out of place, really out of place, among the bright colors everywhere along the street. 

Dark jeans, black hoodie, midnight blue hair and platform shoes stomping through the street. Around him everyone was dressed in colorful clothing, many people carrying around flags to show off their pride. He tried to ignore the looks and whispers he was getting from the people around him. But he can’t blame people looking at him.

He was Han Jisung in the middle of the pride parade. No one knew what the fuck he was doing there. 

Still, he smiled as he weaved his way through the parting crowd, palms getting sweaty as the nerves began to eat him up. Soon enough he found his goal, standing tall and proud with two other people in the center of one of the crowds. 

Lee Minho was standing in the center of the street, ripped light jeans and a pink crop top showing off his fit stomach, a little rainbow sowed to the front of the shirt. His hair was styled back, showing off his forehead and his cheeks had rainbow paint spread along the swoop of his cheekbone His two best friends were standing with him, Felix and Hyunjin. Jisung didn't know the two well but one of his closest friends was dating Felix so he knew a little. 

“Hey Min,” Jisung said nervously, twisting his ring filled fingers. Minho turned around, his face lit up with a smile. He looked genuinely surprised to see Jisung there. 

“Hannie you came!” Minho smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. Jisung smiled and looked around nervously.

“Fuck it,” he whispered, surging forward and grabbing Minho by the hips. Minho was surprised but let his boyfriend pull him into a kiss. The two could faintly hear everyone around them cheering. Minho giggled his arms sneaking around Jisung’s neck to hold him closer. 

“What an extravagant way to show people we are together,“ Minho giggled when they broke the kiss. Jisung could see Hyunjin and Felix’s shocked faces in his peripheral vision.

“You are an extravagant person. I had to do something extra special,” Jisung teased, kissing Minho once more before pulling away. A single arm holding Minho around the waist. 

“What the actual fuck,” Hyunjin said. Jisung took a second to look over his boyfriends best friends. 

Hyunjin had his long dirty blonde hair partly pulled back, some hair left out at the base of his neck and framing his face. He had some intricate rainbow eye makeup that made him look too good. As for his clothes he wore skinny white ripped jeans that were tie dye in bright rainbow colors. His shirt was black with a stitched rainbow matching Minho’s in the center. Felix had his own dark hair combed back and wore a shirt matching Hyunjin and his own ripped blue jeans. Jisung still believes Minho looked the best.

“We are dating,” Minho finally answered his friend's statement.

“We gathered that much. Since when?” Felix asked, looking between the two. Minho scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

“A month or two? We didn't mean to hide it, we were both just scared and testing the waters,” Jisung said, unwrapping his arm and winding his hand together with Minho’s.

“Wow you guys are already a we, I need my man now I feel lonely!” Felix sighed dramatically throwing his arms up for extra points. Jisung laughed pointing to the approaching figure behind Felix. As Felix went off to greet Changbin Hyunjin sighed, crossing his arms with a pout. 

“I hate both of you,” he said glaring between the two couples. 

“We all know you are only saying that because Seungmin is not here,” Minho teased his friend. Hyunjin pouted even harder, his cheeks turning red.

“Well fuck you Mr. Secret keeper!” Hyunjin exclaimed. Jisung and Minho just laughed, hands holding each other without a care in the world.

~~~

“And that's the story of how we came out as a couple!” Jisung finished. He was standing proudly with his hands on his hips, two people on the couch with blank faces. 

“That’s actually kinda cute,” Jeongin, the youngest and most recent addition to their friend group, said smiling. Seungmin, Hyunjin's boyfriend (finally) nodded in agreement.

“We are pretty romantic,” Minho said from the small couch adjacent to the bigger couch. Jisung sent him a loving gaze. 

“Didn't you start dating because Jisung said your ass looked good in leather pants?” Hyunjin yelled from the kitchen. Seungmin and Jeongin held back their laughter. 

“Not the point but you're not wrong. His ass did look great in those pants,” Jisung pointed out, sending a wink to Minho. Minho just smiled scandalously. Both of the younger boy’s gagged dramatically. Jisung laughed before joining Minho on the small couch, the two cuddling up close like it was natural. 

“You guys are disgusting, calm down the pda please,” Seungmin said, holding up a hand to block the couple from his view.

“You are dating Hyunjin, the human octopus you have no say when it comes to pda,” Minho snickered, laughing quietly when Seungmin flashed red. 

“You talkin shit?” Hyunjin said as he swaggered out of the kitchen and took the spot next to Seungmin. Instantly Seungmin was pulled against him and wrapped up in the boy's lanky limbs.

“Yep, and you just proved our shit correct,” Minho pointed at the clingy couple with a smile. 

“Gross, all of you,” Jeongin said, cringing at the two couples. 

“Why thank you,” Jisung said, smacking a sloppy kiss on Minho’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Instagram at si_titone ! I really would love more ideas to write


End file.
